Lucius Malfoy, a Prefect
by narglefanfics
Summary: As the Malfoy family sits down for breakfast one morning, a Hogwarts owl arrives at their window. Could this be the prefect badge that Lucius has been waiting for? If so, how will his parents react? They should be proud of him, right?


This is how I think Lucius told his parents about becoming a prefect. Please enjoy and leave a review!

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy reached across the table for a slice of bacon, before deciding against it and letting his hand fall limply beside his plate. He glanced at the head of the table, where his father sat reading The Daily Prophet. Abraxas Malfoy was grumbling a few things about how he didn't approve of the direction the ministry was taking and Lucius's mother was nodding in agreement, though Lucius doubted she was paying much attention. Lucius was bored with the tedious political talk, but knew better than to voice his opinion. He stared diligently down at his own plate without saying anything, until a large ministry owl disrupted their breakfast by rapping its talons on one of the polished windows. Cassandra Malfoy glared at the bird with annoyance, striding over to the window to allow the owl entrance.<p>

"It's only from Hogwarts." Cassandra explained with disappointment as she took the letter from the owl and let it fly off again. Lucius stood eagerly from his seat and went to take the letter out of his mother's hand.

"Don't try and yank things away from your mother like uncivilized filth!" His father barked over The Prophet, making Lucius flinch his hand away.

"Sorry, Father." He said quietly. Cassandra tossed the letter indifferently onto the table. Lucius was quick to grab it. He opened it anxiously and something shiny fell to the table with a clang. He heard his mother complain about him being as clumsy as a house-elf, but chose to ignore her as he delicately picked up the green Prefect's badge. All of his hard work in fourth-year had paid off. "Mother, Father," He said, trying not to grin, but making sure he had permission to speak. When his parents didn't say anything, he continued excitedly, "I'm a Prefect!" Lucius watched his parents' faces for a reaction, but saw hardly any recognition that he had even spoke.

"You could have done worse," His father finally replied, not looking at him.

"But Father," Lucius began, trying to stress the importance of this to him. "A prefect is the highest position possible for a Fifth-year. I tried really hard and-" His mother cut him off.

"Don't talk to your father that way, you ungrateful brat!"

"Cassandra," Abraxas gave his wife a stern look so she'd know to be silent and returned his gaze to his son. "It's nothing special," He drawled, narrowing his eyes coldly. "I was a prefect and my father before me. If you ever do anything worthy of _real_ praise, let us know so we won't have to be embarrassed to have such an average wizard for a son...Otherwise, don't bother mentioning anything."

Lucius stared at his father in disbelief as his grip tightened on the letter in his hands. This _was _worthy of praise. It _was._ "I-I'm sorry, Father. I'll try and do better in the future." He said compliantly, gritting his teeth. Abraxas sniffed with annoyance and went back to reading his paper. Lucius stood there for a few minutes, all of his previous excitement gone. "May I be excused?" He asked quietly.

"Why would we care if you go and lock yourself up in your room?" Cassandra said in a scolding tone. "Just be down for dinner, we're having company over."

Lucius nodded and was almost out of the room when his mother added, "Perhaps _they'll _be impressed with this small accomplishment of yours. The Crabbes and Goyles are always blowing things out of proportion..."

"Yes, Mother." Lucius answered obediently, his voice only cracking slightly, before rushing out of the room. He made it to his bedroom before showing any sign of emotion. It all burst out of him as soon as he shut the door. He leaned against the door and sank to the floor, bringing his knees to his chest and letting his forehead rest on them. It wasn't fair. He had tried. He had done as good as he possibly could and had _succeeded_, but they still saw it as nothing. He squeezed the badge in his hand and felt a powerful urge to throw it. But he couldn't. He had earned it and was proud of himself. That would have to be enough.

As Lucius stood up to regain his composure and scold himself for being weak, he placed the badge gently on his nightstand and stared at it. He shouldn't be proud of himself. He didn't deserve to be proud until his parents were. And they would only be proud of him once he succeeded in everything. Then they would love him. Lucius lied down on his back and stared at the ceiling. He was dreading the upcoming dinner, but knew he shouldn't be. He had to be a good son and enjoy the countless dinners... He let his eyelids close and quickly felt himself drifting off to sleep. It didn't matter that it was still morning. His parents wouldn't look for him.

END


End file.
